


The Intake Interview

by donutsweeper



Series: Pashahads verse [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Stargate Atlantis, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thought she knew what she was getting into when she took over Atlantis. Then she met Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intake Interview

When Sam took over Atlantis she inherited not only the base and all its military personnel and scientists, but dealing with its allies and attachés as well. And no one gave her as many problems as Atlantis' only unofficial attaché, the enigmatic Captain Jack Harkness.

What was he captain of? She had no idea and no one seemed able to tell her either, claiming her clearance simply wasn't high enough. Which was ridiculous, given she was in charge of the base, but that was the SGC for you.

How did he wind up in Atlantis? John claimed that Jack had simply dropped in one day and was hanging around until it was safe to leave. Elizabeth's notes seemed to give some validity to those claims, no matter how little sense they made.

After catching up on all the necessary paperwork and intake and outtake interviews she finally had a chance to meet with the man himself.

"Come in, Captain," she said, standing when he knocked on the door.

"Colonel," he said, sweeping into the room, his greatcoat billowing behind him. Why he was wearing a coat indoors was anybody's guess. She couldn't help noticing that he was smiling and had the slightest of dimples.... 

She cleared her throat. "So I understand you've been working with Colonel Sheppard's team. How has that been going for you?"

"Just fine. Sheppard is a good man and an excellent leader." He sat down as he spoke, leaning forward in his chair, seemingly fascinated by the conversation. "Like yourself, no doubt."

Was he flirting? He was, wasn't he. Technically he was neither military nor under her command, so it wasn't against regulations, not really, but it wasn't something that should be encouraged. Unless she was just reading into it? "I looked through the reports on you, all were quite favorable."

"Even Doctor McKay's?" He chuckled, seeming to find that thought terribly amusing and she couldn't help but smile at the reaction.

"Rodney's reports always take a bit of... interpreting to get to the subject matter at hand."

"I take it you're familiar with him then."

"Oh, yes." She refrained from adding _'unfortunately,'_ but just barely.

"And yet you still took this job." He smacked his thigh, as if her admission had settled something in his mind. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Colonel. Just fine indeed."

If anyone asked she would never admit to blushing at that, because she didn't, Samantha Carter did not blush. Ever.


End file.
